icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IQ
iQ is the 5th episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 88th episode overall. This is the first episode after the four-part storyline stemming of iOMG. The episode received 3.835 million views during its premiere date. Number of Views. Plot Carly falls for a super-smart cute boy named Kyle (Kevin Railsback) and tries to impress him by looking super-smart. When they go on a date to the movies, they watch a movie and Carly almost falls asleep during it. When they go back to her apartment, she wants to get away from him by having Spencer give himself a bloody nose. She then goes upstairs trying to study for her date. Sam tells Carly to place cheat notes everywhere to look at while on a date with Kyle to look smart. When Kyle figures out, he breaks up with her because she lied to him. Meanwhile, a health inspector forbids T-Bo to keep living in the Groovy Smoothie's upstairs area, so Sam, Freddie, and Gibby give T-Bo a makeover to impress Mrs. Benson. Mrs. Benson starts to question T-Bo to see if he can stay in the guest room, in the end he gets to stay in the guest room for a year. Spencer tries to open a safe he found at the junkyard. First, he tries to crack the safe open. Then, he tries using a chain saw, and he lastly blows up the safe, with an explosive given to him by Socko's cousin Boomer, only to find a smaller safe in it. On iCarly.com it is confirmed he found a quarter and one cent in it, which according to Carly is 26 cents better than what he got for summer. Trivia *Dan posted a photo via his Official Facebook that shows part of the Benson's living room. *A movie theater set was used along with the Groovy Smoothie, the Benson's living room, and the Shay loft. We already saw Freddie's bedroom in ISaved Your Life, his fire escape in IKiss and a part behind the door with a lamp and tree in iStage An Intervention. In this episode according to a photo posted by Dan (linked above in trivia) we will get to see the Benson's living room. This now means that we have seen 4 parts of the Benson loft, all parts of the Shay loft and one part of the Puckett house. *The movie set used in this episode was also the theater set used in the Victorious episode "Tori Tortures Teacher." *This episode holds the record for shortest iCarly episode title (2 letters). Runners-up are iDo (3 letters); iOMG and iPie (4 letters each); iKiss (5 letters); and iPilot, iNevel, iFence, iTwins and iBloop (all tied with 6 letters each). *This is the first episode of iCarly with the the subplot focused on T-Bo. *The large photo portraits of Freddie and Mrs. Benson in the front hallway of their apartment may be a reference to one of Dan Schneider's previous shows, What I Like About You. In one episode, Jeff was dating Gary's mother, but was creeped out by the huge picture of Gary in the apartment. *iCarly tweeted "T-Bo's got a new look... Vote yay or nay and then watch #iCarly on Saturday to find out WHY he looks like this!" *iCarly tweeted "Carly's studying Chinese just to impress her new super-smart guy! How far have you gone to impress someone? http://bit.ly/icrlyiq " which leads to a link for the first promo for this episode posted on iCarly.com *iCarly tweeted "Sam calls this her 'pork fork.' Pigs around the world are terrified... RT if you love Sam and or ham!" *iCarly tweeted "Just another Friday night in our house... We wish Spencer would just get a girlfriend already!" *T-Bo is now living with Freddie and his mother in their loft, which makes him Carly and Spencer's neighbor. *Socko has another cousin Boomer, who works with explosives. *The outside of the movie theather shows "Ick Glokmah", a movie from one of Dan Schneider's previous shows, Drake and Josh. *This episode marks the first time that the interior of the Benson apartment is shown to the viewers (with the exception of Freddie's bedroom, which was shown in iSaved Your Life). *This episode marks the first time that Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer each have an own plot. *This is the first time in an episode that a foreign phrase has been said and translated (when Carly says "我不知道" which means "I don't know" in chinese). *Carly tells her date to look at the door so that she can look at her PearPad and see what the fifth official language of the United Nations is. This is similar to how Josh told Mindy's parents to look at their door so that he could throw a piece of bread at a harpist he hired in order to wake her up and get her to continue playing in Drake and Josh, another Dan Schneider show. *The Russian film that Carly and Kyle saw was titled "Ick Glokmah". This is the same film from the Drake & Josh episode "We're Married," although in that episode it a film from the nonexistent country Yudonia. *In the first scene, Carly is wearing the same jacket she wore in iSaved Your Life. *As of this episode, all three iCarly members spoke a foreign language. Freddie speaks Spanish and spoke French once, Sam spoke Italian once and Carly spoke Chinese in this episode. *Carly saying "Wo bu zhi dao" (meaning "I don't know" in Chinese) is a running gag in this episode. *Sam loving a big fork that Carly and Spencer had in their kitchen is also another running gag in this episode. *This is the second time in the iCarly series Sam notices a big fork. In iSpy a Mean Teacher, Sam noticed that the Pie Spy camera came with a "gigantic fork". *On "iCarly.com" it said on a picture of Spencer with the small safe that after two days he finally got the little safe open and that all that was inside was one quarter and a penny and that it was 26 cents more than Spencer had made all summer. Goofs *When Freddie and T-Bo leave the iCarly studio for the interview with Mrs. Benson, there is no footage of them coming down the stairs intruding Carly's date with Kyle. Then they are seen coming around the hallway to Freddie's apartment, even though they should of just come from Carly's apartment. Note: the staircase they used also leads to a back staircase, which we could assume has the possibility to take them to another floor or another exit on the 8th floor in order to avoid Carly's date. Quotes T-Bo: '''Someone should notify your wife that she's married to a jerk! '''Health Inspector: '''I'm divorced. '''T-Bo: Lucky her! Spencer: 'I'm at the junkyard bright 'n early this morning... '''Carly: '''You sure you didn't wake up at noon? '''Spencer: '... So I'm at the junkyard, about 2:30. '''Spencer: I'm not all about goofy antics and spontaneous fires. Sam: '''But ... mostly, you are? '''Spencer: '''Well, yeah. '''Carly: So, I have to learn about boring Russian films and how to speak Mandarin Chinese. Sam: He speaks Chinese? Carly: Fluently, and all I know is Mandarin Chinese Wo bu zhi﻿ dao! Freddie: What's that mean? Carly: I don't know. Sam: How could you not know what it means? Carly: I do know. It means. "I don't know." ' ' Carly: ''cheat notes to various places'' He's gonna be here any minute! You know, you could help me! Sam: ''her big fork'' I gotta keep my fork shiny and lubed in case a meal breaks out! impales a piece of bread with her big fork Carly: Hey! Hey! Keep your giant fork out of my date-bread. Sam: The big fork wants what the big fork wants. Kyle: You misspelled "Russia"! Carly: Well my arm doesn't have a spell check! Carly, Sam, T-Bo, and Freddie: ''since T-Bo got accepted to stay in the Bensons' apartment for a year.'' Related iCarly.com Games *'Click here to test your iQ on iQ' *'Click here to play T-Bo's Fruit Toss and turn him into Terrence Bo, so Mrs. Benson will rent him a room in her loft!' Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here Video Gallery Video:Insanity on the iCarly Set!|Insanity on the set of iQ Video:iQ 1st Promo|1st Promo Video:iCarly iCarly "iQ" premieres at 8:00p.m. ET/PT on Saturday, October 1st|1st sneak peek External Links *Behind-the-scenes of iQ *RobSp1derp1g's iQ review References 505 Category:Images Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes